Starry Nights
by kyuram88
Summary: A shiny ninetales who finds love in a zoroark she helped heal. Now she wishes to know him better and goes searching for him, but will her friends, allies, and the zoroark's bloodthirsty pack let them be together? Contains ninetales(f) X zoroark(m) Rated K for blood


Starry Nights A story about a shiny ninetales and how she helped a zoroark survive and now their romance is blossoming. Contains Zoroark(m) X Ninetales(f)

Sunset was starting to come down and the Ninetales, Lita, was watching it. All the time, throughout her life, Lita always watched the sunset as it reminded her of what her father said to her as a young Vulpix. "The sunsets always being those happiness whoever sees them, If I am gone, I want you to watch the sunsets in memory of me and the life you are living." Lita's father told her those words until the day of the poor Arcanine's death, which was a gruesome fight with a raging Dragonite. Lita sighed as she decided to head back to her cave, her silky silver and blue fur shined in the sunset's light, since she was a shiny, it always was once in a while stars flew around her long fur. Settling down to watch the sunset, the ninetales shedded a tear.

"If only you were still here father, I wish you were." Lita said as she settled her head down on the mossy bedding in the cave. Lita instantly woke to hear what might have been grunting sounds and an occasional hissing. She decided it was just the other pokemon in the forest, but she never heard these specific sounds before until it bursted into the clearing, bounding for Lita. Lita's red eyes flung wide open, this creature was something she has never seen before, for it was a gray bipedal fox pokemon with a black ruff of fur on its chest, ice blue eyes with red rimming around its face, red claws glinting in the dying sunset light, and a red, ponytail-like mane with black tips that had some type of a blue hairband in it. The thing that scared Lita the most about this creature, was it had scars and fresh wounds all over its body, some were bleeding heavily.

"Help... Please..." The creature said before falling on the ground, passing out from his injuries. Lita, at the speed of lightning, raced towards the hurt pokemon and carried him into her cave. It was quite a difficult task since the pokemon was a little heavier than herself but, if it meant to save his life, it would be worth it. Lita settled him down on her moss bed, his blood trickled down and stained her bedding, she could pick up new bedding later. Picking up some berries and herbs she stored in a small crack in the cave wall, she settled the herbs down and decided to get to work.

"Please, hang on, pokemon." Lita whispered to herself, she lost her father, she wasn't going to lose this pokemon. Dabbing some herbs on his wounds and feeding him sitrus and oran berries, Lita sniffed the pokemon's fur to smell the stench of poison on him, the rank smell of Arbok and Ekans was fresh on his coat. Lita then went back to her storage to find a spare pecha berry lying on the floor an popped it in his mouth. The pokemon rustled around with eyes winced and teeth clenched from pain. Lita grew tired and later on fell to sleep, the shiny ninetales fell fast asleep, not before taking a last look on the pokemon before closing her ruby-colored eyes.

The next morning, Lita woke up to look around her cave, the had pokemon vanished. Lita looked around some more, believing it was all a dream before she smelled the scent of the creature in her cave and seen the blood stained moss, hinting his existance. "Hello?" Lita looked around and sniffed the air, he must have felt better and decided to leave, Lita thought. Looking at her bloodied, mossy bed, she started to clean it up, putting blood stained moss in one pile and moss that was cleaned of blood in another. As she arranged the moss she found something hiding in the moss, it was a lock of red hair from the pokemon's mane.

Lita looked down and sniffed it, his scent lingered on the hair still and Lita decided she will find him. Lita instantly bounded out of her cave, her starry fur shimmered in the light of day as she raced into the forest. "Hiya Lita! Why are ya running?" Lita's friend, an old noctowl named Wendy watched her friend run. "Can't talk now Wendy! I am looking for someone." Lita smiled back as the noctowl tilted her head to the right in confusion. "Well if its somebody that can make Lita run that fast, its bound to be somebody important." Wendy said as she flew into the bright sky.

Lita had caught to a scent trail, sniffing the grass, she smelled the creature's fur and ran after him. As Lita ran after the mystery pokemon, the more dark and gloomy the forest got, this gloomy section of the forest was home to many dark, ghost, poison, and bug types. Not many wanted to go in this section of the forest, but in order to meet the pokemon she helped, it was worth it in Lita's eyes. Lita decided to walk carefully at this part because she was a little scared if she might accidentally make some pokemon mad, but the pokemon here were amazing looking here. A family of absols played together, a mother arbok curled around her five ekans babies, a gengar and banette were laughing as they mocked a ariados, and a gavantula was helping a joltik learn how to spin a web.

Lita gasped at how amazing these pokemon were, she wondered how all the other pokemon in the brighter and cheerful looking side of the forest be scared of them. "Please! I need time! I need your help, Leader, I can't work on my own." Lita heard a familiar voice and then noticed it was the mysterious pokemon she helped. "Ha! You are begging for mercy, aren't you Riku. You know what will happen to those who beg in this pack." The leader, also the same species as Riku, made a laughing and growling sound. "Please! I beg of you, Leader." Riku pleaded to the leader with tears slowly forming in the corners of his eyes. "You disappointed you pack, Riku. And I am to punish you severly. What shall your punishment be, little zoroark?" Leader smirked as Riku's eyes were wide with fear.

"How about we torture your love?" Leader smiled and then, as if on que, some zoroarks grabbed Lita, Lita hissed and tried kicking, her tails lashed out but to no avail. "No..." Riku said in a quite voice, his tears streamed down his face like sorrowful waterfalls. "I... I barely know her!" Riku honestly said, his eyes were starting to turn pinkish from crying. "We know what she did for you, she healed you and then you left her a piece of your hair so she can get enough of your scent to find you. How romantic!" Leader sarcastically spat, his sarcastic smile quickly formed into a darker face. "You know that my pack will not afford you to fall in love with this dreaded vixen and you failing your duties!" Leader smiled a sadistic smile as he looked at Lita, her face was full of fear and sorrow from being captured and trying to help Riku.

"We will torture her at dawn and we will make sure the entire pack is watching and I shall make sure, young Riku, that you watch every minute!" Leader smiled as he walked into his den, glimmering, deep blue eyes reflected his spirit, cold hearted and cruel. Riku and Lita were led to the den that served as a jail for the pack and both were thrown in, Lita fell to the ground, Riku fell ontop of her back, his soft mane fell gently on Lita's face. Lita looked to see the other zoroarks that guarded the jail, they too had emotionless faces but deep in their blue eyes showed fear because of Leader. Moving Riku's hair aside, Lita looked at the zoroark who was getting up and off her back and brushed himself from dirt, but winced when he felt the wounds from last night. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess..." Riku's head pointed down out of shame.

Lita used three of her majestic, nine tales to brush his back to soothe him, which was a bit hard since his mane covered most of his back. "Its fine. Its my fault I followed you. My name is Lita." Lita said, trying to confort her zoroark friend. "You already know my name, Riku." Riku said, the fur around his cheeks were wet from crying. "Your fur is different from other ninetales I have seen." Riku had to compliment, Lita blushed. "I am a shiny. So I was born with silver and blue fur." Lita smiled, but she turned her head so he wouldn't see her blushing, it was embarrassing already.

Lita looked at Riku and examined his body, mainly his scars and fresh wounds from last night. "You have been examining my body, are you terrified?" Riku tilted his head only for Lita to look up at him, slightly embarrassed that he caught her eyes looking at them. "Just I was wondering..." "How I got them? My Leader constantly puts me in dangerous situations, like last night, I was to attack a den of arbok that decided to get too close to our pack. I was the only one sent to drive them away, my partner who also was assigned was killed. I thought I was going to die, until you saved me." Riku looked into Lita's ruby red eyes while Lita stared into his own, sky blue ones. "If you didn't wander far enough to my home, I am sure you would have either fainted or was killed depending on how harsh you were attacked and how badly you were poisoned." Lita smiled, she gave a quick sniff on one of the fresher wounds and nodded her head in approval once she found it was healing pretty well. "I always thought it was me against the world when Leader rose to power, I always thought no one cared for or loved me until you showed me compassion, Lita." Riku settled down beside the silver vixen, her beautiful tails wrapped around the bigger fox in a loving manner.

"I am sure we will get out of here." Lita whispered as she an Riku fell fast asleep, not before sharing a nice little lick on the nose before falling asleep. It approached dawn quickly as Leader rose up from his den, cold eyes, wide and sadistic, awaiting Lita's torture. "Bring both to me this instant." He told his large, zoroark thugs as the headed to the jail to bring Lita and Riku to the center of the pack. "Get up you worthless pokemon! Time for punishment." One of the thugs smiled a dark grin as he grabbed Riku only to hit him in the cheek harshly. The thug that Lita delt with done no such horrid actions, all he did was grab her from the scruff and dragged her to her feet to approach the center.

"Good job, Dakota, Aren, you will deserve quite the rewards." Leader spoke in a tone that sounded half excited and half sarcastic. "Riku, as punishment for not completing the arbok and ekans clearing, I will have to torture your savior to death while you watch her every moment of suffering." Leader was smiling the most evil and sadistic smile anybody has seen. As all the zoroarks positioned Lita on an odd, yet rusty piece of iron, nobody seen a pair of eyes peeking from the trees as they vanished. Lita was being prepared for the worst as Riku was positioned himself, not for torture, but so he could witness Lita's death. "I am sorry I got you into this mess, Lita." Riku told his love as she saw tears started streaming down his face.

"Its alright Riku, I shouldn't have followed you." Lita couldn't help it either, her magma tears fell to the floor, it was an odd feature ninetales, if not, many fire-types had. Suddenly a low 'Kyuuu' sound echoed in the clearing as Wendy the noctowl flew and attacked Leader, distracting him while two Breloom freed Riku and Lita. "Wendy! Kermit! Sam! You came to help me?" They nodded in unison as they started to attack the zoroarks who were trying to attack them. "We missed you Lita, went into your cave to see if you were there but you were not. We all got worried and decided to seek you out. Gladly a family of absol said they spotted you and here we are." Wendy explained as she constantly used her talons to attack Leader's face, blinding him for a moment. Riku and Lita ran as quickly as possible, out of the pack's area an ran into the family of absols that Wendy talked about.

"Hello, Riku, Lita." The mother absol tilted her head down in respect. "I am Snow, this is my mate, Darkness, and here are our children, Ace and Nick." Snow beckoned the ninetales and zoroark with her tail and they walked towards what seemed like an escape area towards Lita's cave. "If you take this tunnel, it may lead you back home Lita." Darkness explained the use of the tunnel. "Go before Leader gets here! "Yeah! Go and live happily ever after!" Ace and Nick piped in and caused the zoroark and ninetales to blush. "Lita, would you consider becoming my mate after this?" Riku smiled as he looked at the shiny with dreamy blue irises. "I will! Oh Riku, I would love too." Lita smiled as thy walked deep into the tunnel, looking back they seen Ace and Nick following them, but not their parents.

"Mama and Dada have important business with Leader." Nick explained the absense of his parents as they all headed down the tunnel to start a life together.

Three years passed since Lita and Riku met and these days with each other have been the happiest in their entire lives. Wendy handed Riku the wedding ring for the ninetales during their wedding, Riku's brother, Allan became his best man during the ceremony while most pokemon attended. It was rumored that Leader was killed, executed for the harsh punishments he gave his pack to the point they got sick of it and killled him. Sadly, Darkness was killed by Leader and Snow was left as a single mother with no where else to go until Lita offered to share her cave with her since it was large enough. Allan became leader of the pack and offered Riku to come back, only for Riku to refuse, enjoying the life he was having with Lita.

The Breloom Brothers became the best baby sitters after Lita had her children, two vulpix daughters and a zorua son. Ace and Nick treated them like siblings and cared for them like big brothers themselves. Gold, was a shiny vulpix, happily playing with her normal colored sister, Saffron, and her zorua brother, Illusio.


End file.
